Defending The Lie
by Lady-Noremon
Summary: Axel did things for the sake of Roxas but then again maybe the feelings they both feel are just lies. Written for springkink on LiveJournal


**Title:**"Defending The Lie"  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** AkuRoku  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Warnings:** Contains sex  
**Word count:** 1096  
**Summary:** Axel did things for the sake of Roxas but then again maybe the feelings they both feel are just lies.  
**A/N:** for springkink  
Prompt:_Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas/Axel: Constantly the outsider looking in, even in the middle of sex - "I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm / Both the defendant and the judge / I'm standing on both sides of the fire"_  
[Not the original idea I had for this prompt, but I'm still getting over something that killed my muses. I'm sorry if it's bland.

---

Hot, warm, lips press against the neck of Number XIII. How long since their friendship has reached this level neither knew. Time never seemed to pass in The World That Never Was. Everyday was ether spent on missions or loathing the feeling of not being complete --under the starless sky and the expectantly filling moon. Each day was all lived for the goal of gaining a 'Heart' of their own. Without one they believed they were completely empty and void of being able to feel all but the most primal of 'emotions'.

"Was that all we are doing now?", Axel wonders; just satisfying their most innate cravings under the lie that they both could actually feel more. Roxas certainly believes that when he is with his best-friend that he feels whole. Axel also felt complete with the blond, but often wonders if he was just lying to himself. Nobodies were natural liars were they not? Maybe they were both just using each other? "That's not it." he tells himself. Even if it wasn't 'love' it was something beyond just sex. He loves the way Roxas squirms and then glares at him. Flushed cheeks and quickened breath as he pulls them both to the floor.

"Axel, I-" but both know that the rest will not come-out. Roxas stifles the urge to say it anyway and buries his face into the taller youths shoulder --hands busy with the pull of VIII's zipper. He is never one to fumble and soon most of Axel's pale chest is exposed. Axel trails his hands down Roxas' side and he gently lowers him onto his back.

"I know Rox." is whispered by the other's ear. "...I do too..." The redhead mumbles as he starts on the younger Nobody's coat. Axel looks-up and sees that Roxas' eyes seem moist for some strange reason --Axel feels a pang somewhere in his chest. It is when he feels like this that he almost convinces himself that there really is something between them.

It was under this 'lie' that Axel committed his acts at Castle Oblivion. All for Roxas. It was for The Key of Destiny that VIII murdered his two superiors. All so that Sora wouldn't learn that without his Nobody he was only a fragment of himself. To keep Roxas 'alive'. With his order to remove all traitors, he had become one himself. Axel now had to live with the fact that if the truth was ever discovered, then 'his fire would be put-out'. All he had was the empty defense that it was for love.

Roxas lays with his hands above his head, watching Axel as the redhead strips with a smirk on his face. Sometimes those green eyes seemed to pierce through his own blue ones. VIII notices he is being watched and chuckles. "So Roxas, what's the plan?" -heh- a long-fingered hand placed on a cocky hip.

"Oh, I don't know." Roxas tries to respond with a equally arrogant curl of his lips. He slides his fingers down his bare chest --hooking his thumbs in his waistband seductively. His response is a wet lick to his stomach. "Here?" Sometimes that damn smirk gets annoying. "...Or how about a little lower..." a very swift removal of the belt "...eh Roxy?" XIII makes a huffing noise and lunges to grab red-locks in his fists. Axel catches a glimpse of white teeth before his face is shoved against Roxas' groin.

"Okay, okay!" Axel growls as he pushes himself back-up. It's so tempting to punch the blound in the ribs, but then again it's Roxas. That kid could kick his ass any day --and Axel doesn't want to spoil how far the moment has gone. He hurriedly unfastens and pulls Roxas' pants down to his knees. It always seems like they are in suck a hurry he ponders as he kisses a boney hip. Soon Axel puts his mouth over XIII's cock and begins. He goes rough and wet. Teeth graze the sensitive skin while his tongue glides on the leaking tip. He can't help but chuckle when Roxas makes a throaty little noise. He reaches a hand up to the blonde's chest and Roxas bucks with another escaped noise. Not one one to deep-throat Axel grasps a firm hand to the other's hip. Bobbing up and down VIII starts humming, knowing that it usually pushes XIII over the edge.

Hands grab Axel's hair again, making the redhead scared that he will be shoved down further anyway. Much to his surprise however; Roxas shoves him off of him. "...What?!" Axel chokes out. Not a word is uttered as Roxas shoves the taller youth over. Knee-high boots and pants are kicked off and VIII is soon straddled by the smaller blond. It's such a sexy sight as Roxas sits on Axel's stomach --placing his fingers in his mouth. He slides his coat to the side of his hip and steadies himself. Axel almost purrs as he watches Roxas reach behind himself and begin to stretch and slick.

"...Damn Roxas..." is all Axel can say as Roxas resituates himself and starts to guide Axel's cock into himself. Roxas has this intense look on his face as he keeps his eyes closed. He leans forward and Axel raises his knees so that they are flush with each other. Roxas' jacket slips off his shoulder when he places his hands on Axel's chest to balance himself. Blue eyes open to meet green as Axel reaches-up and slides the other side down.

The whole thing is something they can only remember as brief flashes. More feeling then anything. The feel of Axel's hands on his hips and how Roxas feels something be partially hit inside him. He wishes Axel could hit it fully, but then again they both are so close that it doesn't really matter if he does. VIII comes first clenching his lips shut to prevent the words that are lies from being said. Roxas feels the warmth inside of him and strokes himself moving up-and-down to milk Axel while he covers his hand in his own seed.

XIII connects his gaze to Axel's as he stumbles forward --his hands having slipped on his coat sleeves. They both want to say what is most likely a lie; so instead the just huddle together. Roxas moves so that Axel slips out and his coat covers the mess. As they both doze off into a sweaty sleep, Axel's mind tosses the notion of "If Roxas only knew".

------------

Please Review as this was my first time writing something like this...


End file.
